1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a water apparatus having foot operated pedals for rotating paddles for moving the apparatus in water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,268 discloses a water cycle having a front floatable member and two rear floatable members with the front and rear members pivotally coupled together. Pedals coupled to paddles by way of a chain are supported on the rear member for use for moving the apparatus in the water.